Ichigo after school fun part 3
by Yaoianimeslave
Summary: Prequal to ichigo after school fun and ichigo after school fun part 2! Ichigo makes a though choice when the time comes.


Normal P.O.V

Shinji groaned As his back was slammed into the wall. He wished that nnoi wouldn't be so rough sometimes. Shinji wrapped his arm around nnoitora's neck and tangled his finger in his hair as the professor attacked his neck savagely, biting and sucking all the right spot. "N-noi" moaned shinji, his eyes closed tightly,savoring the feeling of pleasure running through his body. "I love it when you submit blondie, all the more fun or me" said rolled his eyes at the sadistic grin on nnoitora's face "Shut the fuck up you perv." said

Shinji grabbed nnoitora by his shoulders and latched himself unto the giant, crossing his ankles around his waist. Nnoitora pressed his dick against shinji 's rubbing them together to cause a fiery friction, driving both men into a deep feeling of pleasure. Shinji cried out in ecstacy. Nnoitora slammed shinji into the wall again, latching his mouth unto the teen's. Shinji closed his eyes and let himself fall into the deep, sensual kiss, submitting to nnoitora.

"W-we have t-to s-stop…..I-ichigo is c-coming t-to" shinji dug his fingers into nnoitora's shoulders as the man sucked on his sensitive nipples. "F-fuck!", shouted shinji as nnoitora bit his nipple, twisting the other with his finger. Nnoitora pulled away and smirked at shinji " Your nipples are so sensitive, like a woman's". Shinji rolled his eyes and slapped nnoitora on the shoulder, "Just fuck me you asshole" . "OH! MY! GOD!" nnoitora and shinji looked towards the door, only to find a stunned ichigo standing infront of Aizen and his teachers. "Nnoitora, you perv! Put him down the instant" shouted ichigo, stumping forward angrily.

Nnoitora dropped shinji on the floor, hurting shinji's ass in the process. "You fucker" hissed shinji as he stood up, rubbing his bruised ass. Ichigo pulled shinji shirt down and grabbed his book bag. "15 minutes! I leave you for 15 minutes and you guys are already getting it on. You are going to be castrated Nnoitora. If I ever see you trying to get it on with shinji again I am going to castrate you myself.!" shouted ichigo. He grabbed shinji by his hand and dragged him out of the room, leaving a stunned audience behind. Ichigo stomped back into the room and walked towards nnoitora, "I'm watching you" he said. Nnoitora slumped down unto the floor when ichigo connected his foot to nnoitora's dick and stomped out the room noticed the sacred look that appeared on nnoitora's face after the threat, his dick was his most prized possession. No one however, noticed ichigo lack of a goodbye to grimmjow as he exited

Normal P.O.V

Shinji put his feet on the dashboared of ichigo's car and slurped on his soda. "So I've been wondering and maybe im a sex addict" said shinji eating a fry. Ichigo turned his head and faced him slowly "No shit sherlock. You and nnoitora fuck more than rabbits. I don't even want to know what hes like in bed" said ichigo. He bit into his burger and looked out the window. "Hes an animal in bed man. AN ANIMAL!" said shinji laughed and shook his head his friend.

Ichigo sighed and stared out the window and the clouds rolling by. "Is something wrong?" asked shinji to his bestfriend. Ichigo turned to his bestfriend and smiled.,"You always know when something is wrong don't you?" asked ichigo. Shinji laughed and rolled his eyes, "ofcourse I do. That's what bestfriends are for. Now tell me whats wrong." Ichigo hesitated then looked out the window then back at shinji. "I'm….I'm inlove with Grimmjow" he said looking down at his hands.

"What?" screamed shinji towards his bestfriend. "I know. I know. I never meant to fall inlove with him. I swear. It was just attraction and it grew. I mean its not like I can tell him how I feel. I t would never work. I know hes fucking that bitch Luppi, and I ..I " Ichigo broke down before he could finish his sentence. Shinji hugged his friend and held him close. He allowed inhcigo to cry out all the pain he felt in his heart.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I didn't know how long I cried for, but I knew it was for awhile. Shinji held me close as I cried for my foolish feelings. I never meant for it to happen this way. I never meant to fall inlove with him. I never meant to care. I released myself from shinj hold and dried my tears. I sighed and turned to shinji, "I called my aunt a couple of towns over. She said she would be cool with me moving in with her. She has a huge house and always wanted kids. Im leaving shinji, I think its what I need to do. I don't know if im ever going to come back, but im leaving." I said sadly. I knew hsinji hated the thought of us being apart,but it was necessary.

"You're not leaving" He said starting the car. I sighed "Shinji don't make this harde-"I was interrupted by shinji, "We're leaving. You're my bestfriend and I promised to always be there for you. Nnnoitora and I were not going to make it anyways. He was sleeping with telsa behind my back, but I stayed.I don't know why, but I did."He smiled and placed his hand over mine. " I love ya strawberry. You're my bestfriend." I squeezed shinji hand in mine "I love you too fool." I watched as the trees flashed by as we went futher and futher from the town. Its funny how life never works out the way you want it to sometimes but if you have hope., you can make it all the way

...

**Guess whose backkkkkkkkkkkkk! my computer was broken and i had to suffer for a while but i tried to update as fast as i could. I know some of you guys where expecting the detention scene but i decided to bring the small series to an end and forcus on my other stories and focus on publishing new you to everyone who read the series, reviewed, and supported it. FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE.! THANK YOU! XOXO- animeslave**

**ps. expect for from me ;)**


End file.
